Wedding Dress
by ily SAKU
Summary: Roxas, look at the stars.' She had always been the only star in his sky, but when the star begins to fall -- what happens when you can't catch it? RoxasxNamine Based off Wedding Dress by Tae Yang. R&R please.


A sigh escaped a pair of thin lips, blue eyes casting themselves across the room until they settled upon the piano, the piano which was in it's usual place next to the window. A light breeze blew in through the aforementioned window, causing the white curtains to flutter ever so slightly. Ocean colored eyes drifted back and forth between the window, and then to the piano, window – and then the piano. Approaching the instrument, the blonde sat down on the bench, making himself comfortable. The soft sound that was the flipping of pages was heard, the blonde rifling through the collection until he arrived on a specific page. The lid of the piano was lifted, and long piano fingers poised themselves on the keys – ready to play, that was when another sigh escaped the lips of the blonde. Bending his head, hands slid across the keys – not pressing one down, no noise to be made. Instead, his hands came to rest on the edges of the piano, gripping at the polished black wood ---- knuckles eventually turning a strained white color.

"I can't do this," A distressed voice stated, the voice speaking to its own self, as no one else was currently in the room with the apparently distressed blonde. A hand ghosted it's way through tangled blonde spikes, until eventually his hands found the keys again. Hands gliding across the piano, a soft tune twisted it's way throughout the room, intertwining itself with the sounds of the breeze outside. A few minutes past, the clock ticking on it's pedestal, finally announcing that it was time for him to leave. Shutting the book of music, Roxas adjusted his tie one last time before shoving the book of music beneath his arm and departing from his apartment.

_The class was abuzz with the sounds of talking, coming from all directions. It was near dismissal time for the high school students, and everyone had settled to talking amongst themselves as opposed to doing their homework for the night – which would have been the smarter idea. Sitting comfortably in his desk, Roxas eyed a sleeping blonde female that sat next to him. He was almost mesmerized by the way her hair cascaded across her folded arms and onto the desk. The way she looked so beautiful, even when she was asleep – and sick, no less. _

_The bell rang, the soft chimes echoing throughout the classroom. The noise peaked to an all time high, and much to Roxas' surprise, such noises didn't wake the sleeping blonde. With a look of slight concern, he leaned over – hand touching her shoulder lightly as he struggled to shake her awake. _

"_Namine," He said softly._

_A tiny groan escaped parted lips of the female, and she turned her head to the side – cracking one blue eye open, viewing one of her best friends with a tired look. "Hmmm?" She inquired, seeming dazed by the sounds of it. _

_  
Roxas smiled, "The bell rang, it's time to go." He announced softly. Receiving a nod from Namine, he shouldered his bag – holding out a hand to help her up. Receiving a smile in return, he tugged Namine into a standing position, gently of course, when finally her hand clasped in his. His heart was racing the entire time. _

_  
Nodding towards the door, Roxas' usually dorky grin lit up his face as he tried to cheer Namine up. _

"_Shall we?" He inquired with a slightly over dramatic gesture to direct her out of the classroom. It was the end of the day, and this was the first weekend in a long while that Roxas had actually decided to leave the house. For specific reasons of course. The carnival was in town, and he hoped to ask Namine to go with him. Typically, Roxas, Sora, and Namine would all go to the carnival together. They'd been best friends, the three of them, since the first grade when Roxas and Sora had come to Namine's aid on the playground. The school bully had been bugging her, and the two males teamed up to scare him away. The group had been inseparable since. Yes, typically Roxas, Sora, and Namine would all go to the carnival together – but not this year, this year – Roxas planned on asking her there with just him, keeping Sora out of the picture in it's entirety. A date. _

_As Roxas and Namine shuffled down the hallway alongside each other, Roxas swallowed – his throat suddenly becoming dry. _

"_Namine, I've been meaning to ask you --" He started softly. Blue eyes belonging to the female standing next to him widened, looking questionably up at her best friend who was quite a bit taller than her. _

"_Yes Roxas?" She asked politely, smiling at him – despite the fact that she didn't feel all that well today. _

"_I was wondering – Namine if you'd like to . . . ."_

_A loud voice echoing behind the two of them announced Sora's arrival, the brown haired male breaking in between the two of them, arms soon wrapped around both Roxas' and Namine's shoulders. _

"_So how are my two favorite people doing today?" He inquired loudly, looking from Namine and then to Roxas. There went his chances, Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _

"_It went well enough," Namine responded quickly – smiling at Sora. Sora nodded, then turning to Roxas. _

"_And for you Roxy?" _

_Roxas grunted a response, he didn't want to talk now – his entire good mood had been spoiled by the brown haired male. It figured, just when he was about to ask her out -- _

"_Hey Roxy, I have something to ask Namine – do you think you can. . . . speed up a bit?" Sora inquired. Roxas raised an eyebrow, what was it that Sora was going to ask Namine that he couldn't ask in front of him? NO – Roxas didn't want to leave them. _

"_Yeah, sure. . ." Roxas agreed quietly. With a nod, he moved forward so that Namine and Sora were allowed some privacy. He gave off the air of not being able to hear them, when actually – he could still hear every word leaving their mouths. _

"_So Namine, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me tomorrow." Sora boldly inquired. A giggle could be heard from Namine, and then she made her remark. _

"_Silly goose, I always go to the carnival with you-- what made you think otherwise?" _

"_No no no no no, I meant like – on a date, without Roxas." Sora concluded. Silence followed a few seconds after his statement. _

_'Please – Please – Please, say no.' Roxas thought quietly to himself. He waited for her response, all the while hoping she'd deny Sora. Even if he was denied as well, still – Roxas would be satisfied if she didn't date Sora. Roxas had been in love with Namine since the eighth grade, now that they were juniors in high school, it just wouldn't be right for Sora to swoop in and steal the girl. _

"_Sure Sora, of course – I'd love to go with you to the carnival." Namine responded. Roxas new she was probably smiling that angelic smile of hers right now, the smile that could win even the most stubborn and heartless male over. Roxas hated life right now, and right as Sora called for him to come back – Roxas sped up, he needed to get home – to vent, yell at something – punch something, anything. He just didn't. Want. to. be. Here. _

"_HEY ROX, COME BACK!! JERK, I'M TALKING TO YOUU!!" Sora shouted from behind. Roxas didn't turn back to look, not once. _

"Here we are," The cab driver said loudly – awaking Roxas from his stupor. Blue eyes gazed up at the church in front of him. The large towers reaching to the sky, looking as if they were about ready to scrape the clouds. He then looked at the book in his hands, the sheet music. A few frayed papers poked out of the book here and there, but other than that – it was still in a good condition. Feeling around in the pocket of his suit, he felt cold silver against the tips of his fingers – the ring was still there, good.

Handing a few curled dollar bills to the cab driver, Roxas opened the door and slid out of the car – shutting the door behind him as he jogged towards the cathedral. Opening the large double doors, he entered the church – making his way through the arriving wedding guests. Going through one of the doors off to the side, as opposed to entering the sanctuary of the church, he shuffled down one of the longer hallways that led to smaller rooms – to one looking at him, they might have assumed he was lost. On the contrary, he knew exactly where he was going.

Pushing the third door he came across open, he peered inside – viewing a petite blonde in a large gown – looking quite beautiful, he must add.

"Hey," Roxas greeted softly, smilng at the blonde who at that time turned and smiled at him.

"Roxas," She said softly – giggling, "You know it's bad to see the bride before the wedding – get out." She teased, tossing a couple loose flowers at him. Obeying her commands, he shut the door, and then proceeded down the hallway. He soon entered another room, where another male in a suit stood – a brown haired male, who was arguing with his tie.

"Hey," Roxas greeted – just as he had to Namine. Sora turned to face Roxas, and grinned ear to ear.

"Todays the big day Rox, you nervous?" Sora questioned. Roxas shrugged.

"I can't really say."

"_Higher Roxas," The small blonde female called down to him as the swing swung backwards. Pushing against her back to send her farther into the air, Roxas chuckled at how Namine, a second year in college – could still be so childish when need be. This proceeded for the next couple of minutes until finally Namine announced that she wanted off the swings. Grabbing a hold of the swing, Roxas forced it to stop it's momentum – afterwards rounding the swing set and extending his hand to Namine, helping her off the swing. _

"_Milady," He teased, Namine frowning at him as he did so. _

"_Oh shut up," She demanded – elbowing him lightly as she passed by. She giggled, afterwards taking off towards the jungle gym. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!" She called boldly, glancing over her shoulder and making a face at Roxas as she continued to run. Looking shocked for a few seconds, Roxas soon started to follow after her, plopping next to her on the jungle gym a few seconds after she did – winded. _

"_Roxas, seriously – you need to get back in shape, tired already?" She inquired. _

_Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm a starving college student, what do you expect – I've been living off instant ramen for the past two years." He teased. No response to this comment, instead Namine scooted closer towards him. Roxas could feel her shiver against him. It had gotten dark a few minutes ago, and the air was beginning to grow chilly. _

_Wrapping his arm carefully around her shoulder, Roxas pulled her closer. Her soon felt the weight of her head on his chest, and he smiled, content. _

"_The stars are so pretty," Namine remarked. Roxas laughed, nodding his head in agreement. _

"_Yeah, they are." Of course, he wasn't looking at the stars – but rather, the blonde he currently had his arm wrapped around. He could feel Namine scooting closer to him once more, and Roxas was beginning to feel really comfortable with her leaning against him like that. _

"_Hey Roxas --" Namine spoke softly, glancing up at him, large blue eyes immediately catching his attention. _

_Roxas smiled at her, indicating that he was listening. "Hmmm?" He inquired. _

_Footsteps indicated the arrival of another person to the playground. With a huff and a deep breath, a head of brown hair appeared and Sora was sitting there, grinning widely – his usual goofy look. _

_  
"Sorry I took so long, mother forced me to bundle up – it's not even that cold." Sora remarked. He eyed Namine, and then chuckled at her. _

"_Well, apparently to some of us it is," He remarked – passing her one of his extra coats._

_Namine immediately moved out of Roxas' hold, wrapping the jacket around her thin form and sitting up. Sora pulled himself the rest of the way up onto the jungle gym, taking a seat next to Namine who now sat in between Sora and Roxas. The three of them sat on that jungle gym for most of the night, talking. Eventually Sora and Roxas were the only ones who remained awake, Namine having fallen asleep on Sora's shoulder, of all places. _

A loud wedding march echoed throughout the cathedral. Roxas was near the front of the cathedral as the double doors near the back opened, a beautiful woman in a white gown moving slowly down the aisle – arm intertwined with that of her fathers. The most mesmerizing of smiles worn upon her pale face, Roxas was breath taken. She seemed to glide down the aisle, such a graceful woman. It was hard to believe she'd been so awkward when they were younger, then again – they had all been awkward.

Finally, Namine arrived at the alter – and Roxas couldn't help but look over at her and smile. This moment was just like all her fantasies had been, perfect, only – something was wrong, the setting was perfect – the location perfect – the overall structure of it was perfect – but.

"_Blue on this wall, right?" Roxas inquired, brandishing the paint brush dripping with the blue liquid as he looked questionably at Namine. The blonde female nodded. _

"_Yes, right there – that'll be perfect." She stated, afterwards resuming painting that wall that she was in front of a bright white color. Roxas occupied himself with painting the wall for the next couple of minutes, until he grew bored of painting. Smirking, he tip toed across the news paper covered tile, wrapping an arm around Namine's waist and pulling her towards him. Dabbing a glob of paint onto her nose with the end of his brush, he chuckled at how silly she looked with the glob of blue dripping down her pale face. _

"_Roxxasss," She hissed softly – dragging her paint brush across his cheek so a white mark was left behind. The two of them were soon rolling on the floor, arguing with paint brushes – until more paint was over their bodies, faces, and hair than there was on the walls. Sitting up, Roxas laughed out loud – dropping the brush into the blue paint._

_"You should see your face," He teased. Namine scowled as she sat up at well. _

"_You should see yours as well, Roxas." _

"_Finish painting?" He then questioned, and Namine nodded. _

"_Yeah." _

_Hours later, Roxas and Namine had finished painting the apartment, and cleared up all the newspaper. Now they both sat on the couch in the freshly painted living room of Namine's apartment, having just moved said furniture into the room. Both had changed into clean clothes, and Namine was admiring their handy work, head leaned up against Roxas' shoulder. _

"_We did a good job," She remarked matter of factly. _

_Roxas to had to stop for a moment and admire the job they had done. _

"_That we did," He stated, "That we did." _

_Feeling Namine nuzzle against his neck, he couldn't help but smile to himself – this moment, was just right. Lips hovered just above the crown of her head – he could have easily kissed her, but then – a knock on the door was heard as the usual voice of Sora announced his arrival. _

_  
"Namminnneee ~ I brought you a house warming present, open up – it's cold outside." _

_Namine sat upright, giggling. _

"_I guess I should open the door before he catches cold?" She suggested, and Roxas nodded – obeserving as the blonde female gracefully moved across the tiled flooring to the door, which she promptly unbolted and opened, allowing Sora to walk into the apartment. _

"_You painted all this in one day?" The brown haired male asked in complete shock. The two nodded, both Roxas and Namine chuckling to themselves. _

The wedding party was moving out of their seats, towards the door so they could all talk to the bride and groom and wish them a safe trip to where ever it was they were vacationing on honey moon. Closing the book sitting on the piano, Roxas rose from his bench near the front of the cathedral. He felt in the pocket of his jacket, smiling to himself.

He moved after the crowd into the entrance hall of the grand cathedral. There Namine stood, looking absolutely lovely, as she always did. She'd looked that way to Roxas since the eighth grade, he'd been in love with her since they eighth grade.

As soon as she spotted Roxas, she parted from her parents, approaching him with a large smile.

"I'd like to thank you again," She said. Roxas shrugged.

"It's what I do . . . ." He stated, indicating the book full of sheet music. Yes, that's what he did – he played piano at the wedding of the girl he'd dreamed of marrying since day one. That's exactly what he did. Roxas' eyes glanced over at Sora who was busy talking lively to Namine's grandparents.

"He's a lucky guy, Sora us." Roxas remarked.

Namine nodded, "I guess you could say that --" She trailed off, something seemed wrong. Off even. It was her wedding day, it wasn't supposed to be like that.

Roxas sighed, "Well – I've got to go," He said quietly. Namine looked disappointed.

"You can't stay for a little while longer?"

The blonde shook his head, "No – I've really got to go, I've got a meeting today, I might finally be getting a record deal."

Namine nodded, "Fine – but you aren't leaving without a hug."

Roxas chuckled, one last hug – for good times sake. Taking a careful step towards her, he wrapped his arms around the small form, pulling her as close as he possibly could have. One hand trailing down her bare arm, his fingers eventually intertwined in hers, until finally he broke away – smiling at her, trying not to let her see the tears.

"Well – I'll be going now." He stated, his goodbye – the only goodbye he'd give her.

Namine nodded again, "Okay – stay safe."

_Roxas sat at his piano, eying the small piece of jewelery in his palm. A ring, silver – band, with a reasonably sized diamond in the center. It was a pretty jewel, not nearly as pretty as who it was meant to belong to. Roxas smiled, pocketing the gem. He recalled the phone call from earlier, he had notified her to meet him at the playground, she knew he had something to tell her. _

_Roxas arrived at the playground with time to spare. Perhaps the largest smile that he'd ever worn lit up his face, tonight was the night – he was going to propose to her. Finally, he would be able to call Namine his. Pacing to and fro between the swing set and the jungle gym, he looked up at the stars, the beautiful stars twinkling in the sky. Namine had always loved looking at the stars. _

"_Roxas," A sing song voice could be heard saying, and Roxas immediately turned his head to look at Namine – smile lighting up his expression as he approached her, immediately taking her hands in his own. _

"_Roxas, are you okay?" Namine asked -- "What's wrong?"_

_Roxas grinned, "Namine – nothings wrong – it's just, I have something to ask you – something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time..."  
_

_Namine looked shocked, almost confused. _

"_Yes?" She inquired, Roxas could almost detect a sign of hope in her sea colored eyes, he was almost positive she would say yes. _

"_Namine," Roxas began as he felt around in his pocket – searching for it. Where had the ring gone? "Namine --" Roxas trailed off as he continued to desperately search for it. _

_A familiar voice then met Roxas' ears, "Roxas – thanks for getting her here for me," Sora stated. "I'm glad you could be here to provide me some support."_

_Roxas looked up from his pocket, and at Sora instead. Support? Roxas was, confused – to say the least. Stepping back as Sora took Namine's hand, Roxas' jaw dropped. No, no, no. Not Sora! _

_Producing a ring from his pocket, Sora smiled at Namine – getting down on one knee. _

"_Namine, it would please me so very much if you would agree to marry me, I've loved you for what seems like years now, and – I don't think I'd be able to survive without you by my side." Sora stated, sliding the ring carefully onto her finger. _

_Roxas felt tears stinging at his eyes. Anybody but Sora, anybody but Sora – was the single thought that ran through his head as he watched the girl of his dreams be twirled around by his excited friend. So they were engaged now. _

_Minutes later, after Namine and Sora had departed – stating that they simply had to notify Namine's parents of the engagement, Roxas saw it – sitting in the sand next to the swing set, glistening in the light of the stars. Bending down, Roxas plucked the ring from the sand and dusted it off, dropping it back into his pocket, afterwards standing and beginning the return home. _

As soon as Roxas finished speaking to Namine, and Namine wished him well, he turned and made his way from the cathedral. He didn't bother to get into the cab he'd called to pick him up, instead he passed it by – walking down the street, further, further, further – until eventually he arrived at the playground they'd spent so many minutes of their lives at. Clambering up the ladder, Roxas plopped down onto the jungle gym, turning his gaze towards the sky. It was still daylight out, and clouds still floated in the sky – but one thing was present in his mind at the moment.

_'Look at the stars, Roxas – look at them,'_

Namine had always enjoyed looking at the stars, but she had never realized that she was the only star in Roxas' world, she lit up the sky for him – but now that she was out of his reach, the sky was black, threatening to eat him up and leave him alone for eternity. The inky blackness of the world was almost welcoming, however. What is a life without stars?

Meanwhile, Namine found herself standing there – shocked after Roxas had left. She couldn't help but feel a small hole growing within her heart. Had she done something wrong? Why had he left without many words? Glancing down at her hand, where he had slipped something before leaving – she carefully unfolded the sheet of paper that had been left there. A piece of sheet music, only instead of notes – words in Roxas' familiar scrawl were written there.

'_Namine, you were the only girl I ever loved – the only girl I ever will love. Please be happy, for my sake._

_Sincerely,  
Roxas' _

Also sitting in her palm was a ring, and she found herself near tears. Folding her hand around both the paper and the ring, she held it to her chest. This was at the same time Sora approached her, setting a hand carefully on her shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Namine shook her head, but something was wrong.

Now she knew, knew her mistake.

* * *

Saku: Alas, I am the queen of majorly crappy endings. The entire time you probably thought it was Roxas marrying Namine eh?

Sora: Yeah, that's just the way her crap brain works -- it's like a Korean Drama, never ends the way you expect.

Saku: Shut up you. Tell them about the deal.

Sora: HAI!

Roxas: Saku would like to offer up a deal for all of you out there that don't enjoy crappy endings.

Namine: For twenty reviews, she will write an alternate ending for YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE !

Roxas: For thirty reviews she'll stab Sora and boil him in a vat of hot oil!!

Sora: HEYY !! What's that for?

Saku: What can I say? They hate you right now, you stole Namine from Roxas you meanie. Now finish up the schpeel!

Sora: For FORTY reviews she'll write a fanfiction she's been plotting for awhile now entitled 'Temptation of the Wolves' involving more Roxas, Namine, and Sora goodness. And she promises the ending will be happy this time!

Saku: No it doesn't involve twilight you twat.

Sora: She won't post 'Temptation' until she receives forty reviews.

Roxas: So read

Namine: Review

Sora: Eat chicken !!


End file.
